1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bathtub railing devices and more particularly pertains to a new bathtub railing device for selectively providing a railing for a bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bathtub railing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,771 describes a railing assembly that may be attached between a pair of spaced wall for providing a hand railing. This assembly includes brackets that allow the railing to be selectively adjusted for height and removed as needed. Another type of bathtub railing device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,171 having a handle that is pivotally coupled to a wall for providing handhold for person within a bathtub. Yet another handhold assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,906 which again is pivotally couplable to a wall for providing a handhold as needed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that serves as a railing that is positioned along a length of bathtub. The device should be able to be retrofitted to existing bathtubs and should also be adapted for being selectively positioned in a stored position or a horizontal position.